Heat
by ThatLittleBlackBird
Summary: Seen as though CC doesn't want to take Jace and Clary south of the border, I thought I would. A one-shot fluffy lemon!


Clary sat with her legs crossed on Jace's bedroom floor. Complete darkness surrounded her and she could not make out one single feature on Jace's face. They didn't talk, but simply sat on the floor facing each other.

Jace was relaxed. Clary knew only because his breath slowed ever so slightly; his fingers remained interlaced with her own, as though to let go would be to let her go. Her body ached from the stress of training all day and her mind was just as exhausted from the effort of taking in everything Jace had taught her. The temptation to curl up and let the pain and lethargy win was strong, but she beat it down.

'Jace?' She barely breathed his name. 'What are we doing?'

'Shh. Don't talk.'

His hands were warm, smooth on her skin. She felt herself relax backward, falling without any fear or uncertainty, and he was there his arms braced on either side of her head, supporting his body over hers.

'Hi,' he said, before his lips were on hers, his tongue flicking. He settled comfortably on top of her, lowering his upper body so that the heat between them had nowhere to go but back down onto her skin, making Clary feel like she was melting into the floor.

Jace traced featherlight kisses down her neck. 'I'm beginning to develop a theory about you, Clary.'

'Mmm, let's hear it.'

'You're too impulsive. You need more practice, time to learn control.'

'You may be right. Are you offering your services?'

'I am. But the more thought I give it, the more I realise…there are some situations where it could be in our favour.'

Clary curved her hand around the back of Jace's neck, spread her fingers over his nape and drew his head closer to hers, until her lips brushed over his. 'Would _now_ be one of those situations?'

A groan rumbled deep from his chest as Clary undulated her hips against his.

'Yes, Clary. Now is definitely one of those situations.'

Clary tugged her tank top over her head. The bra came next. And then she was pushing her jeans down. Jace's knuckles dragged over her hips, his fingertips trailing over her thighs. Clary tilted her head back and bit her lip.

His hands, capable of ripping an enemy in half, were gentle on her body. Clary moaned as she pulled him closer. His skin was hot to the touch as she traced the lean lines of his body.

'I definitely can't control myself with you,' she said.

Clary reached down and lightly scraped her nails over his bare back.

'Then don't.'

She clung to his shoulders as he nibbled the hollow of her throat. Clary writhed, hooking her hands about his neck. She barely noticed Jace pushing down her underwear until they were around her ankles and she was kicking them off.

'I want you so badly,' Jace growled, finding it difficult to control even himself when all he really wanted to do was make love to her until the sun came up.

'Too much talking,' she said, a quiver in her voice.

Jace inhaled, and she could feel him holding back, waiting, letting her take the lead. Clary smiled against his lips, then captured his again, moved her mouth over his, slipped her tongue past his teeth.

The kiss was slow and seductive, and Clary had never felt more powerful. She lowered her hand, felt jace's erection lengthen beneath his pants. She rubbed her palm over the denim, felt him harden further.

She grabbed his waistband in both hands and jerked the buttons open, and slipped his pants down over his hips.

'Touch me,' Clary whispered, barely pulling her lips away from his.

As if he'd been awaiting her words, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her against him, his hands sliding up her sides. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts, then the tips of her nipples.

A groan left her lips, then a whisper. 'Now. I need…'

Clary's leg wrapped around his, leaving her open to him. Unable to hold back any longer, she pulled Jace into her.

An 'ahh' of breath left her lips. Jace caught her exhale with his lips.

Her tongue met his as their bodies merged, and she clung to him, and he held her, never intending to let her go.

The air around them warmed. Clary's skin was damp. Jace longed to lick the salt from her body, but couldn't bear to pull his lips from her mouth, couldn't bear to change anything about the perfect position of their bodies melded together, moving together as their pace increased, as they drew closer and closer to finding release.

The tension continued to build, Jace'e entire body screamed for release. He moved faster, Clary moving with him.

Then, when he thought he might explode, his body began to tense and release, Clary's body tensing and releasing around him.

She pulled her mouth free from his, panted out breath, hot against his skin. Jace pulled back, stared into her eyes, and as the last moment of their orgasm swept over them, he rolled, let Clary straddle him, let Clary control the moment.

Her hands on his chest, she stared down at him and smiled, a smile that reached his eyes, warmed him as much as their love making had. He ran his hand up her neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Jace didn't bother pulling on his clothes, and neither did Clary. He assumed she, like him, wanted to savour the moments they had – skin to skin. After, they lay, trembling and spent in each other's arms.

Clary kissed his shoulder and he buried his face into her hair. Cool air dried the sweat on their bodies.

'On second thought,' Jace said, 'you're lack of self-control might not be such a bad thing after all.'

Clary smiled. 'I had a feeling you'd say that.' She ran her hand down Jace's chest, arousing him all over again.


End file.
